Dyskusja użytkownika:Janinka11
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Narnia Wiki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Aslan. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sannse (forum pomocy | blog) Administrator Administratorem jest chyba Dusia bo stworzyła wszystkie najważniejsze artykuły np. Łucja Pevensie Adminstratorzy Na tej stronie chyba nie ma administaratorów, ale jak masz problem to napisz do Liln. Nie wiem tylko czy on nadal wchodzi na konto. Dusia napewno nie jest administatorem, ponieważ a 6 edycjii. To by nie pasowało. Michnar 13:25, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Narnia Wiki stworzyła Liln Liln Po prostu w okienko PRZESZUKAJ NARNIA WIKI wpisujesz Liln. Proste. profil pisz w dyskusji użytkowników a nie w ich profilu. Bo tak zrobiłaś w profilu użytkownika Tor Pozdrawiam Kamilb Ok Mogę cię poprzeć, jak mnie wtedy zrobisz biurokratom. Poprzeć cię w jaki sposób. Zgodzić się, wiem, ale gdzie to się robi. Michnar 12:03, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Adopcja Nie wiem czy napisałaś prośbę o adopcje, ale widziałem że jesteś chętna, więc dam Ci uprawnienia. Z biurokratą na razie poczekam bo nie sprawdziłem jeszcze aktywności innych administratorów. Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy, pisz. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:24, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK, widzę że ostatnia aktywność ostatniego administratora i biurokraty jest z 2009 roku, więc daję też biurokratę. Radziłbym tylko nie dawać nikomu biurokraty ot tak, bo potem sama już tego zabrać nie możesz, poza tym na 3 użytkowników aktywnych nie trzeba 2 administratorów, ale rób jak uważasz :). Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:30, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Połączenie z innymi językami Poprosiłem tutaj o połączenie polskiej wersji wikii z wersjami w innych językach (teraz jest połączona tylko z niemiecką, widać to w linkach na końcu artykułu Aslan). Pozdrawiam :) Elkociak dyskusja 22:31, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Dwa pytania Ten pasek wyboru licencji zmienia się w artykule MediaWiki:Licenses, spróbuj utworzyć taki skopiowany z Avatar Wiki stąd. Potem dla każdej licencji potrzebny jest odpowiedni szablon, który będzie się wyświetlał pod danym zdjęciem, czyli na przykład screen albo inne. Blok z angielskiej wersji to szablon Movie, który po stworzeniu u siebie pod dowolną nazwą możesz wstawiać dodając na początku sekcji w artykule. Pozdrawiam Elkociak dyskusja 10:35, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Mi się podoba twój sposób edytowania. Popieram cię. A kto to napisał? Jakby co, jestem już administratorem Janinka11 12:36, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) To napisałem ja Kamilb Wiesz co Super zmieniłaś tło, nie żałuję że na ciebie zagłosowałem. Tak dalej Kilka pytań Witaj. Mam do Ciebie, jako administratora kilka pytań: 1. W artykule Lew, czarownica i stara szafa (książka) są dwa opisy fabuły (jeden rozbudowany i zaraz po nim streszcznie). Czy nie uważasz, że jeden z nich należałoby usunąć? 2. W tym samym artykule wymienione są występujące postaci wraz z ich krótkim opisem. Czy nie można by wykasować tej sekcji i zastąpić ją linkami do odpowiednich artykułów? 3. W sumie czy nie powinno się zrobic jednego modelu stron opisujących książki ( i filmy)? 4. Na wiki jest artykuł pt. Dorożkarz. Czy nie sądzisz, że lepiej by było mu zmienić nazwę na Król Frank? DKK 12:02, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) Yyyy... Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nie chcę zamieszczać nic w jednym artykule. Chodzi mi o stworzenia jednego modelu budowy artykułu wg. którego opisywało by się książki (żeby wszystkie artykuły o książkach miały te same sekcje np. postaci, rozdziały, streszczenia itp.), jak jest to np. na anglojęzycznej wersji. I tak samo stworzenia jednego modelu dla artykułów dotyczących poszczególnych filmów. W ten sposób te hasła byłyby i dokładniejsze i przejrzystsze. W kwestii zmiany nazwy artykułu to wolałem zapytać. Na różnych wikiach są różni admini i nie wiadomo na jakiego się trafi (demokratę czy zrzędliwego tyrana ;) ). Jeśli chodzi o zostanie w przyszłości administratorem tej wiki, to dziękuję ale nie mam takich aspiracji. Posiadam już jedną własną wikię, którą zajmuję się także w pojedynkę i w miarę wolnego czasu. A tutaj to głównie zajmuję się porządkowaniem linków wewnętrznych, tak aby nie było "artykułów-sierotek" (jak to gdzieś w pomocy napisano). --DKK 12:48, cze 16, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca Proszę o umieszczenie linku do http://pl.mieczprawdy.wikia.com na tej wiki, w zamian zrobię to samo u siebie. Duriel Dyskusja 17:44, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) *No to jak? Duriel Dyskusja 10:21, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox film Zrobiłem infobox dla filmów. Czy takie kolory mogą być czy zmienić? I czy dodać jakieś jeszcze informacje? (przykład masz tutaj Książę Kaspian (film). DKK 11:50, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Infobox:państwa Zrobiłem infobox dla państw (Archenlandia). Na górze zostawiłem miejsce na jakiś obrazek (np. mapę). Czy coś dodać jeszcze? I napisz mi jakie byś chciała informacje w postaciach. DKK 13:32, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Reklama Proszę o wstawienie linku do mojej Wiki . W zamian zrobię to samo, dlaczego nie odpowiadasz? Duriel Dyskusja 09:48, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Argumenty Miecz Prawdy to książka z tego samego gatunku, co Opowieści z Narnii, wstawianie linków do innych Wiki jest wskazane, gdyż są ludzie, którzy czytali obie książki i poprzez nasze Wikie mogą się dowiedzieć o twojej lub mojej Wiki i zacząć ją edytować. Co do tego, że mnie nie znasz, no cóż. Mogę powiedzieć tyle, że jestem biurokratą Gothicpedii, i 9 najaktywniejszym użytkownikiem. Duriel Dyskusja 13:05, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Cóż... Tak, ale tylko kilka książek ma swoją Wikię, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z Opowieści z Narnii. Podchodzisz trochę buntowniczo, popatrz na Lotr Wiki, Gothicpedię, tam uzytkownicy w zajemnie reklamują swoje Wiki. Moja Wikia jest zdecydowanie mało popularna, mało kto wie o jej istnieniu, dlatego chcę reklamy. ;) Jeżeli nie chcesz linku na Stronie głównej, zrób to w pasku nawigacji. Trudno mi się pogodzić, gdyż Miecz Prawdy i Opowieści z Narnii to jedne z najbradziej popularnych książek. Raz jeszcze proszę o link, ew. mogę jakieś artykuły tu napisać, coś tam pamiętam. ;) Napisałem w profilu, że nie lubię Opowieści z Narnii, gdyż książka mnie nie przyciągnęła. Nie czuję żadnej niechęci. Duriel Dyskusja 14:21, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Ostatnia próba Reklama na tej Wiki mojej Wiki będzie dla Was korzystna, mam linka na Wiki Świata Dysku, Władca Pierścieni Wiki, one są dość popularne. Jest szansa, że ktoś odwiedzi moją Wikię i zobaczy link do Twojej i zyskasz cennego edytora. Jeśli to Cię nie przekonuje, trudno... Duriel Dyskusja 17:48, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Trudno, trzeba żyć, linku Ci nie dam. Muszę Cię niestety zmartwić Durielu. Moja wiki (czyli Świata Dysku) w żaden sposób nie jest popularna. Edytuje ją tylko jedna osoba, jej administrator czyli ja...DKK 11:47, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxy Zrobiłem większość infoboxów (bez zwierząt na razie). Możesz je zobaczyć w kategorii infoboxy w kategorii szablony. Mogą być?DKK 13:11, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Szablon:Zwierzęta Z tą rozpiętością skrzydeł i długością zrobiłem, niech resztą zajmie się DKK. Duriel Dyskusja 10:23, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Infoboksy Zrobiłem infoboksy dla ptaków, zwierząt i aktorów. Jaki kolor chcesz dla aktora? Duriel Dyskusja 09:35, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Jakiś szablon potrzeba? Coś słyszałem, że dla roślin, ale co ma się w nim dokładnie znaleźć? Duriel Dyskusja 07:05, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxy c.d Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona z infoboxów :) Poprawiłem szablon boxu dotyczący filmu. DKK 11:45, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Najprostszym sposobem robienia infoboksów będzie dla Ciebie kopiowanie już istniejących i zmienie odpowiednich wartości (takich jak background i tytuły informacji). W przypadku gdy w skopiowanym tekście źródłowym jest zbyt mało wersów dla informacji kopiujesz coś takiego: |- |colspan="2" style="background:#008000;" font-size:100%; font-weight:"|'Ciekawe obiekty:' | } i wstawiasz po ostatniej kategorii a przed |} (a gdy jest za dużo to usuwasz takie niepotrzebne linijki kodu). Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się wytłumaczyć.DKK 13:27, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Zrobiłem info dla gier. Czarny może być?DKK 13:36, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Nowe kategorie W kategorii Miejsca wprowadziłem kilka nowych podkategorii, do których poprzenosiłem kilka haseł. Może tak być?DKK 12:04, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Co powiesz na to, aby napisać do któregoś z helperów na Wikia Polska o zrobienie spotlighta dla tej wikii? Wydaje mi się, że spełnia ona wszystkie warunki i dla spotlighta. Może dzięki temu trochę ludzi więcej by tu zaglądało? DKK 13:33, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Na stronie głównej, w dziale Cykl Opowieści z Narnii powinnaś poprawić link do Księcia Kaspiana, bo zamiast do strony z przekierowaniami łączy z hasłem o książce. I co byś powiedziała na wyśrodkowanie całej tej kolumny, tak aby tytuły znajdowały się w jedenj lini z nagłówkiem? DKK 13:41, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Już zrobiłem. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podoba. Również życzę Ci miłych wakacji DKK 11:25, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ranking na Wikia.pl Witaj. Zgłosiłem WN do rankingu ilości haseł na Wikia Polska. Najprawdopodobniej i tak mało kto wie o jego istnieniu, ale każda forma reklamy zawsze się przyda. WN jako nowość została skwalifikowana na 52 (z 72) miejscu. Pozdrawiam DKK 13:07, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Witaj. Uruchomiłem forum. Wchodzi się do niego poprzez Społeczność. W przyszłości może się przydać. Teraz powinnaś zabezpieczyć stronę, tak jak stronę główną. Miałbym również prośbę o usunięcie z forum moich dwóch tematów próbnych. Pozdrawiam. DKK (Wiki Świata Dysku ;) 12:14, wrz 5, 2011 (UTC) Dwie identyczne kategorie Witaj. Zauważyłem, że mamy tutaj dwie takie same kategorie różniące się jedynie ostatnią literą : Postaci i Postacie. Ta pierwsza zawiera o wiele więcej haseł. Prosiłbym Cię o usunięcie tej drugiej. Ostatnio pewien niezarejestrowany użytkowni edytuje artykuły i dodaje obie kategorie do haseł o bohaterach. Dziękuję, pozdrawiam i życzę szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 16:39, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Akt wandalizmu Witaj. W artykule Christopher Markus ktoś (id 212.87.240.39) dopuścił się wandalizmu - usunął listę filmów i napisał jakąś głupotę. Anulowałem tą zmianę. Pozdrawiam, DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 17:13, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Dziękuję za obdarzenie mnie zaufaniem. Nie wiem czym sobie na nie zasłużyłem (do tej pory byłem tu tylko gościem), ale postaram się go nie zawieść. Szkoda, że Narnia nie jest już dla Ciebie :( Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej będziesz tutaj często zaglądać, jeśli w ogóle nie zmienisz zdania. Pozdrawiam, --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 13:42, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) PS. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie uprawnienia administratora działają. Wiki Narnia in the foreign languages I 'm Sharon, I am Administateur in Wiki Narnia in French and I can speak Pole at all then I speak a little English and very very well French, it is normal I am French. Then I wanted you ask whether you want to accept well if Wiki Narnia French makes parties of other Wiki Narnia in the foreign languages. : Yes, of course. Janinka11 (dyskusja) 17:07, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Janinka dzięki za odp. Ostatnio nie miałem dostępu do neta :( -- Wikia Books Footer/pl Hej, zapraszam do dodania na wiki szablonu z listą wiki (Wikia Books Footer/pl), które są poświęcone książkom. Pozdrawiam --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 18:18, sty 3, 2013 (UTC)